1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorbent article and method for protecting a user by absorbing or containing body fluids including menstrual fluids and/or other body exudates. More specifically, this invention relates to an absorbent article and method having side leakage protection and novel means and method for positioning and fastening the absorbent article to an undergarment.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, wide varieties of products for the absorption of human body fluids are available in the form of feminine pads, sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners, and incontinence devices. Absorbent products for providing feminine care sanitary protection are designed to absorb body fluids, including menses, and come in different functional designs. Sanitary napkins and feminine pads externally worn about the pudendal area are absorbent pads designed primarily for menstrual flow. Panty liners or panty shields are thin sanitary napkin products worn about the pudendal area for light menstrual flow. Absorbent products for providing incontinence protection are designed to absorb body fluids, including urine.
These absorbent products generally have an absorbent positioned between a liquid-permeable body-side cover and a liquid-impermeable garment-facing baffle. These absorbent products include a top layer of the liquid-permeable body-side cover, a middle layer of the absorbent, and a bottom layer of the liquid-impermeable garment-facing baffle. A pressure sensitive adhesive generally is secured to the baffle. The pressure sensitive adhesive is used to attach the product to an inner crotch portion of an undergarment.